Reese
Reese is a pink alpaca who runs the Re-Tail recycling shop along with her husband Cyrus in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. She sells all kinds of secondhand goods, so go to her if you want to get a good deal for last season’s furniture or the prized beetles you caught on the island. Birthday: July 5th (Cancer). "Love is blue and pink." Furniture *Reese's pic *Cyrus's pic Music *Rockin' K.K. Meeting Reese Hello! This is Reese. Are you calling about matters concerning Re-Tail? Oh, this is about the Nook's Homes appointment we made? That's wonderful. I'm happy you called. As the appointment would suggest, Cyrus's and my home could use a bit of professional work. Cyrus insists that he can do it, but between you and me… Why don't I come to your office? Be right there! Hello again! We spoke on the phone just a moment ago. I didn't catch your name. Player, is it? That name is simply lovely. We could go on for hours about names, but we should probably focus. Right now, our home is suffering from a severe lack of professional polish. We try, but we can't help it. Cyrus believes we can somehow fix it, but I'm less optimistic. I think it best to just build a new house. Will you help us with this, player? Stories *''"I'm often surprised at how much stuff we go through on a day-to-day basis at Re-Tail. If I took it all home, I don't think we'd have an inch to move around. Thankfully we're able to sell it back quickly. Otherwise we'd be swimming in clutter right now."'' *''"Lots of folks wonder how Re-Tail stays in business when I'll routinely take in a dozen sharks or something. Here's the secret: Cyrus is amazing at changing things like sharks into Bells. You thought he just knew how to refurbish furniture? Hah! My Cy-Guy is much more clever than that! At least… that's what I tell my mother…"'' *''"Were you aware that everything in this room has been refurbished? It's true! Cyrus gets in a good mood and decides to refurbish everything in our home at least once a week. Of course, then he gets bored and changes everything right back. But it's good he stays busy."'' *''"Between you and me, I wasn't always the sweet alpaca you know and love today. I was a tough, mean sort of alpaca. I was constantly causing trouble and wrecking havoc wherever I went! Looking back, I'm embarrassed I ever acted that way. I much prefer politeness over rudeness now."'' *''"The funny thing about living with your true love is…you will get sick of him or her from time to time. It's just how it works. You still love each other, but living in close quarters is sure to make you mad. That's why it's so important to take a breath and relax often."'' *''"Have I ever told you how I met Cyrus? Oh, it was a magical day. I was minding my own business, when a handsome, rugged alpaca drove by on his motorcycle. Our eyes met, and… he crashed right into an ice-cream truck. I took him to the emergency room, and we've been together ever since."'' *''"The more I'm outside, the more I wish Re-Tail had an outdoor component in some way. Maybe we could rent kayaks or bicycles or something fun like that. I'll have to tell Cyrus about my idea right away. I'm sure he'll love it."'' *''"Every time I'm outside, I see things that folks could sell at Re-Tail. Bugs are on flowers, fruit is ripe and falling from trees… Sometimes even furniture falls from the trees! Wow. Looking at it now, I see why I'm so busy all the time."'' *''"I don't mind the yard so much, but it feels empty without my Cy-Guy here to share it with me. Something about the calmness of the flowers and the trees and the breeze makes me think of him… And how he's nothing like any of them. Hee hee!"'' Gallery Reese amiibo.png|Reese's amiibo figure was released with Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival in a three-pack including Cyrus and K.K. ReeseCard.png|Reese's amiibo card from Series 2 102 Reese Poster.jpg|Reese's Japanese amiibo card from Series 2 with design sample Category:Special Character Category:Amiibo